Sławetne ostatnie słowa
by euphoria814
Summary: Pisane w pierwszej osobie, AU szkolne


**tytuł: Sławetne ostatnie słowa**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: TW**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **info: pojedynkowe z Kamena, wszyscy są ludźmi, pierwszoosobowa narracja, czyli coś czego nie robiłam wieki. Stiles jest uroczą nastolatką. Trochę OOC, trochę szaleństwo i podejrzane zdania wydarte wprost z telenowel. Nie wiem czemu nie opublikowałam wcześniej tego tekstu, ale proszę i nawet warunki pojedynku:**

 **Tytuł: dowolny**  
 **Długość:od 5 do 12 stron, 12 TNR**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Gatunek tekstu: humor, romance**  
 **Rating: dowolny**  
 **Pairing: Sterek pobocznie Scott/Stiles**  
 **Beta: brak**  
 **Co ma się pojawić: nagi tors Dereka w miejscu publicznym, wredny kot, cztery osiemnastki, narracja pierwszoosobowa z perspektywy jednego z bohaterów**  
 **Co nie może się w nim pojawić: Allison, wilkołaki**

 **dedykowane Kamenie, ponieważ to kompletnie jej pomysł xD**

* * *

\- Ten rok będzie epicki, EPICKI! – powtórzyłem na wszelki wypadek zastanawiając się czy Scott na pewno słyszał, ale McCall stary zwyczajem bardziej zajęty był rozglądaniem się wokół.  
Moja dłoń sama powędrowała na jego ramię. Ścisnąłem go lekko, ale Scott nie oderwał wzroku od Lydii nawet na chwilę.  
\- Epicki! – wyszeptałem przyjacielowi do ucha, ale ten machnął tylko ręką.  
\- Zawsze tak mówisz – sarknął tylko.  
\- Tym razem mamy kartę przetargową. Impreza, Scott! Impreza! – krzyknąłem, wiedząc, że przyciągniemy uwagę.  
Faktycznie kilka osób obróciło się w naszą stronę i McCall walnął mnie w żebro.  
\- Hej! – zaprotestowałem, bo cholera, ale Scott nie zawsze kontrolował swoją siłę, a moje kości niestety nie były pokryte warstwą tłuszczu, czy też mięśni. Pomimo starań, znaczy w kwestii ćwiczeń, nie tycia.  
Cora Hale spojrzała na nas jak na idiotów, więc uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej. Czego się nie spodziewałem, to wręczonej przez nią niewielkiej kartki.  
\- Moja osiemnastka jest pierwsza – poinformowała nas dziewczyna, odchodząc.  
Scott zerknął lekko zmieszany na trzymane w dłoni zaproszenie.  
\- Stary, zaczynam wierzyć, że tym razem faktycznie masz rację – odparł McCall z lekkim niedowierzaniem i starałem się nie wyglądać na urażonego.

Dom Hale'ów był jedną z większych posiadłości w Beacon. W zasadzie był jedyną posiadłością, prawdę powiedziawszy, ale gdybym powiedział o tym na głos, Lydia lub Jackson zapewne nazwaliby mnie nieznającym się na niczym dziwakiem.  
Kiedy tylko wysiedliśmy z samochodu, dobiegły nas dźwięki muzyki. Kilka osób bawiło się na ganku i sądząc po natężeniu hałasu, rodziców Cory nie było w domu. Nie bez trudu rozpoznałem dzieciaki ze szkoły. Cora musiała zaprosić niemal każdego, bo seniorzy przeplatali się z juniorami i parę osób nawet okazało się być absolwentami.  
Scott co rusz zaglądał w lusterko upewniając się, że na pewno kilogram żelu, który nałożył na włosy, znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Dopóki nie spłynął na siedzenie mojego auta, było mi w zasadzie obojętne czy fryzura z wczesnych lat Backstreet Boys McCalla jest nienaruszona. Przez całą drogę nie pozwolił mi spuścić szyb, co było ekstremalnie gejowskie, nawet jak na Scotta.  
Oczywiście musiał obejrzeć się też w szybie, gdy wchodziliśmy na ganek, więc przycisnąłem do siebie mocniej prezent i objąłem go za kark.  
\- Dla mnie i tak jesteś najpiękniejszy – zaoferowałem z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
Mężczyzna stojący na ganku zakrztusił się piwem.  
\- No co? – spytałem z wyzwaniem. – Facet nie ma już prawa powiedzieć drugiemu, że ten jest niezłym ciachem? Scottie jest super ekstra ciachem – dodałem pospiesznie, czując nagle, że mój przyjaciel zaciska mi na ustach swoją dłoń.  
\- Stiles, dzisiaj nie pijesz – powiadomił mnie McCall, jakby to była jakaś nowość.  
Dom Hale'ów leżał zbyt daleko od głównej drogi byśmy wrócili na piechotę lekko wstawieni. Krótszą słomkę ponownie wylosowałem ja, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że Scott znalazł sposób, aby oszukiwać. Prowadziłem już ósmy raz z rzędu odwożąc nas na imprezę.  
\- Myślisz, że zawstydziłbym cię? – spytałem, starając się brzmieć na urażonego do żywego, gdy dłoń Scotta zniknęła z mojej twarzy.  
Mężczyzna z piwem w dłoni przewrócił oczami.  
\- Stiles, oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył McCall pospiesznie, a potem zorientował się, że dał się wkręcić. – Dupek – powiedział, uderzając mnie w ramię.  
Jeśli ojciec spyta o siniaki, kategorycznie obarczę winą Scotta.  
\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz – stwierdziłem słodko.  
\- Jasne, Stiles. Cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz – odparł Scott.  
Nieznajomy wciąż nam się przyglądał. Wyglądał na o wiele starszego od nas. I miał dość charakterystyczne rysy. Byłem pewien, że gdzieś go już spotkałem, ale zagadka rozwiązała się, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się Cora.  
\- Macie dla mnie prezenty? – spytała dziewczyna nawet się nie witając. – Derek, dlaczego nie wpuszczasz ich do środka? – ciągnęła dalej i moje szare komórki zaczęły pracować szybciej.  
Cora miała sporo rodzeństwa. Nie wszystkich znałem, ale Derek był jedynym Hale'em, który należał do drużyny pływackiej. Nie wyglądał też jak wredny kot. To była kategorycznie domena Cory.  
Dziewczyna zabrała swój podarek, prawie urywając mi rękę.  
\- Piwo w kuchni, zakąski w kuchni, nie wychodźcie do lasu, bo się zgubicie. Jeśli znajdę cię uprawiającego seks w moim pokoju, uszkodzę – powiedziała jednym tchem.  
\- Za kogo mnie masz? – oburzyłem się, bo brat Cory przewiercał mnie spojrzeniem.  
\- Jeśli znajdę cię uprawiającego seks na jakiejkolwiek powierzchni mojego pokoju, co uwzględnia też daszek pod oknem oraz okiennicę, pozbawię cię jądra – poinformowała mnie Cora, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za drzwiami.  
Derek odłożył pustą butelkę na parapet i nie mogłem się po prostu powstrzymać.  
\- Który pokój należy do Cory? – spytałem z błyskiem w oku, a Scott jęknął.

Nie spodziewałem się Dereka na urodzinach Lydii. Znaczy Martin zawsze zapraszała najciekawszych ludzi, ale Hale musiał być starszy od nas o jakieś pięć lat. Znalazłem nawet jakieś stare zdjęcia z zawodów, gdzie jeszcze nie wyglądał na tak… wytrenowanego. Scott nazwał to obsesją i nie wykazywał najmniejszych oznak wsparcia.  
Nie spodziewałem się też, że Lydia urządzi imprezę w basenie, więc staliśmy z McCallem w samych spodenkach, zastanawiając się dlaczego nikt nie pisze na tych cholernych zaproszeniach takich informacji jak strój obowiązujący. Nie byliśmy jedynymi niepoinformowanymi. Danny jako jeden z nielicznych zdecydował się na paradowanie w bieliźnie, ale on nie miał na sobie bokserek z Iron Manem. Nie było szans, żebym pozwolił komukolwiek zdjąć mi spodnie.  
Scott zniknął gdzieś w drodze po poncz i nie byłem nawet zaskoczony, gdy Cora zapodziała się także. Na jej urodzinach musiało stać się coś więcej, bo dziewczyna rumieniła się, ilekroć mijaliśmy ją na korytarzu w szkole. Bynajmniej nie z mojego powodu. Coś mówiło mi też, że zakaz uprawiania seksu w jej pokoju, dotyczył tylko mojej skromnej osoby.  
Derek zmaterializował się obok mnie, ociekając wodą. Przez ułamek sekundy moje myśli powędrowały drogą jednej z kropli, ale zatrzymałem oczy w ostatniej chwili, zanim doszedłem do bardziej ciekawych rejonów niż jego mięśnie brzucha. Lata ćwiczeń zrobiły swoje i zastanawiałem się czy każdy miał ochotę po prostu dotknąć Dereka. Wydawał się wprost stworzony do tego, żeby go dotykać.  
\- Nie pływasz? – spytał mężczyzna niby od niechcenia, a potem pochylił się w moim kierunku.  
Moje serce chyba zatrzymało się na tę krótką chwilę, gdy Derek sięgał po ręcznik.  
\- Brak informacji na zaproszeniu o imprezie w basenie – odparłem automatycznie i mój głos brzmiał jakoś obco.  
\- Wciąż nie widzę problemu – stwierdził Derek, patrząc wymownie na Danny'ego, który pokonywał którąś już długość nic nie robiąc sobie z przeszkadzającego mu Jacksona. – Zawsze możesz zdjąć spodnie – dodał bardziej dosadnie mężczyzna.  
Jakoś nie potrafiłem nazywać go w głowie chłopakiem. Instynktownie zacząłem szukać wzrokiem Scotta, aż przypomniałem sobie z kim zniknął. Nie musiałem długo zastanawiać się nad tym czy Derek wiedział, że jego młodsza siostra chyba właśnie teraz maca się z moim przyjacielem. Kodeks braterski zakładał w takich sytuacjach odwrócenie uwagi obiektu, więc uśmiechnąłem się zachęcająco, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego.  
\- Ile masz lat? – wypaliłem, starając się jakoś prowadzić rozmowę.  
\- Dwadzieścia jeden – odparł Derek, sięgając po butelkę piwa. – A ty niedługo masz osiemnaście – stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał.  
\- Dokładnie. Nie mogę się już doczekać… - zacząłem i głos uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy mięśnie Dereka napięły się, gdy mężczyzna zaczął wycierać sobie plecy.  
Jego oczy musiały mieć jakiś dziwny kolor. Niebieski, a może zielony. A jeśli widziałem je z tak bliska, oznaczało to tylko, że się do niego pochylam. Wyprostowałem się niezwłocznie, starając się jakoś ukryć pieprzony rumieniec. McCalla oczywiście nigdy nie było, gdy był najbardziej potrzebny.  
\- Gdzie jest Scott? – spytał Derek, jakby czytając w moich myślach.  
Nie wiem czy dostrzegł moją lekką panikę, ale uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.  
\- Nie wolisz spędzić tego wieczoru ze mną? – spytałem starając się nadać mojemu głosowi uwodzicielską barwę. Scott zawsze twierdził, że brzmiałem wtedy jak dławiący się kot.  
Już po minie Dereka doszedłem do wniosku, że myśli podobnie, bo mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko i zawahał. Szybko podjął jednak decyzję, dotykając mojego przedramienia.  
\- Jesteś uroczy – powiedział prawie jakby się zmuszał i wcale nie byłem zaskoczony.  
Wystarczyło popatrzeć na jego szeroką klatkę piersiową i kwadratową szczękę. Kości policzkowe, które mogłyby wyjść spod ręki Michała Anioła. Moja chuda persona nijak się nie wpasowywała do tego obrazu.  
Przełknąłem ślinę czekając na nieuniknione.  
\- Ale ja się nie bawię w ten sposób – dodał, bo zawsze istniało jakieś 'ale'.  
\- Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Nie ma żalu. Jasna sprawa. To była tylko propozycja – wyrzuciłem z siebie szybko. – To pójdę chyba poszukać Scotta – dodałem pospiesznie decydując, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście.  
McCall nie chciałby się spotkać z tymi mięśniami w nie całkiem dla siebie dobrych okolicznościach. Wróć. McCalla w ogóle nie pociągały mięśnie, więc dobre okoliczności nie istniały.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem co myśleć, gdy dostrzegłem Dereka na swoim podjeździe. Cora wyskoczyła z siedzenia pasażera i podążyła w kierunku Scotta, nawet nie zatrzymując się na chwilę. Pocałowała go mocno w usta i nie mogłem nie zerknąć na Dereka, który oczywiście przyglądał się wszystkiemu w czystym szoku.  
Mężczyzna wysiadł także, chociaż ewidentnie tego nie planował. I zanim zacząłem główkować nad tym jak powstrzymać go przed stłuczeniem Scotta na kwaśne jabłko, Cora wepchnęła mi bezceremonialnie prezent w dłonie.  
\- Dla ciebie mam coś innego. – Dosłyszałem jak szepcze Scottowi.  
\- Cześć Derek – przywitałem się, starając się nie brzmieć na zdenerwowanego.  
Zagrodziłem mu drogę, ale okazało się to bezsensowne, bo mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przy mnie.  
\- Długo są już razem? – spytał podejrzliwie Hale, patrząc w ślad za oddalającą się parą.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparłem wymijająco.  
\- I nie przeszkadza ci to? – zaciekawił się.  
\- Dlaczego miałoby mi przeszkadzać, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel ma dziewczynę? – spytałem i na tę krótką chwilę Derek otworzył szerzej oczy.  
Cisza, która między nami zapadła wcale nie była komfortowa. Mężczyzna przyglądał mi się, a potem przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą i odchrząknął.  
\- Nie przyniosłem ci prezentu – zauważył głucho.  
\- Nie musiałeś – odparłem pospiesznie. – W zasadzie prawie nikt nie przyniósł prezentów. Takie ryzyko podwójnych urodzin – dodałem.  
\- Podwójnych? – Derek nie zrozumiał.  
\- Urodziliśmy się ze Scottem w ten sam dzień i organizujemy imprezy razem. To będzie twoja czwarta osiemnastka. Znaczy trzecia impreza, ale ta jest combo, więc… - zacząłem się plątać.  
\- Rozumiem – przerwał mi szybko Derek. – I jestem zaproszony? – upewnił się.  
\- Jasne, jeśli tylko chcesz… Nie ma problemu. Znaczy pewnie będziesz chciał potem odwieźć Corę. Scott mógłby to zrobić, ale pewnie będzie pił. Znaczy Scott nie pije często. Ma astmę, więc… - zaplątałem się ponownie.  
Tym razem jednak Derek nie przerwał mi. Stał tylko z założonymi na piersi rękami i czekał aż skończę.  
\- Więc nie będziesz totalnie przeszkadzał. I tak nie znam połowy ludzi, którzy są tutaj dzisiaj – dodałem, zastanawiając się co robię.  
\- Ale mnie znasz – zauważył głucho Derek.  
\- No wiesz… Widzieliśmy się parę razy… Nie zakładałbym, że mam na tyle dużo informacji, żeby tak szumnie to określać… - odparłem ostrożnie.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i kategorycznie teraz przypominał wrednego, niezadowolonego kota. Ta mina była jednak dziedziczna.  
\- A chciałbyś mnie poznać? – spytał mężczyzna nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.  
Zamrugałem.  
\- Czy mówiłeś ostatnio poważnie? Czy twoja propozycja jest wciąż aktualna? – dopytał Derek i przez krótką chwilę nie wiedziałem do czego zmierza. Szybko jednak przypomniałem sobie jakiego idiotę z siebie zrobiłem prawie trzy tygodnie wcześniej.  
Derek oczywiście o tym nie zapomniał.  
\- To ostatnio – zacząłem. – Znaczy przepraszam. Nie chciałem być… Nie chciałem, żebyś… - zająknąłem się.  
\- Czy chciałbyś mnie poznać? – spytał ponownie Derek i nagle brzmiał na bardziej zniecierpliwionego.  
Miał taką minę, jakby cierpiał. Oficjalnie zatem rozmowa ze mną sprawiała Hale'om ból. Nie byłem pewien jak wiele rodzeństwa miała jeszcze Cora, ale istniała szansa, że będę kryptonitem dla każdego z nich.  
\- Czy chcesz spędzić swoje urodziny ze mną? – spytał Derek. – Naprawdę mi się podobasz. Wydaje mi się, że ja tobie też. Odmówiłem ostatnio, bo byłem przekonany, że chodzisz ze Scottem. Cora powiedziała mi, że jesteście ze Scottem jedną z tych par, które trzymają się siebie jak bliźniaki syjamskie - ciągnął. – Teraz wiem czemu – dodał z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
\- Myślałeś, że chodzę ze Scottem?! – podniosłem instynktownie ton. To było tak obrzydliwe, że nie byłem w stanie nawet określić skali. A włożyłem kiedyś Jacksonowi gąsienicę do kanapki.  
\- Cora użyła cię jako przykrywki – odparł Derek z cierpiętniczą miną.  
\- Więc naprawdę uważasz, że jestem uroczy? – spytałem z niedowierzaniem.  
Derek najwyraźniej zdecydował, że to pytanie retoryczne, bo nie dostałem na nie odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna natomiast pochylił się i cmoknął mnie lekko w usta.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Stiles – wyszeptał mi do ucha.  
Ten rok jest epicki - pomyślałem, ciągnąc go do środka za rękę.


End file.
